


Harry Potter Oneshots

by slytherin_drarry_lover



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_drarry_lover/pseuds/slytherin_drarry_lover
Summary: Lots of one shots, mostly fluffy and cute, maybe a couple of smut, plz give feedback





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Romione for the first one

The Gryffindor common room was a fairly comfortable area. The armchairs were plush with soft fabrics, the couches the same but accompanied with large fluffy pillows. Even the desks and table were made with soft wood and rounded designs.   
Hermione would know. The number of times she has fallen asleep while finishing her assignments was, it was- well let’s just say she couldn’t count on all her fingers and toes...twice. It happened a lot in her third year and even more so in her fifth, with the DA and all.   
Usually, when Harry couldn’t sleep, he came into the common room late at night and saw Hermione hunched over a book, fast asleep. Harry would wake her and she would apologize profusely before gathering her things and trudging up to the girls dormitories.   
Then the war happened. Everyone was plagued by nightmares and most had resorted to taking Dreamless Sleep potion. Hermione, being the scholar student that she was and knowing all of the bad side effects, didn’t take any of the potion. She busied herself with assignments and extra activities, mostly revolving around books.   
She made sure to go to bed by two, but occasionally she didn’t make it the dorms. She fell asleep, comfortably curled in one of the armchairs with a potions books sprawled across her lap. She was still woken up, but no longer by Harry. He had been sleeping better than ever when he and Draco Malfoy had solved their animosity with each and started dating. No one minded. In fact, the ever-present rumor mill suggested that they should have gotten together long ago and people have lost a lot of money.   
Instead, it was Ron. He would see her and smile a smile full of love and warmth. He carefully took the book and set it on the nearby end table. Then kneeled in front of her and just looked. He would stare at her peaceful features. The gentle curve of her button nose. The small shadow her dark and full eyelashes casted over her lightly freckled skin. He took in her dark lips and strong cheekbones. He almost laughed at the one constant strand of hair that never wanted to stay with the rest. He admired the face of the woman he loved.  
He was pulled out of his daze when her eyebrows furrowed softly and a small whimper escaped from her. Ron frowned and moved to shake her gently when her hand, previously laying over her stomach, suddenly jerked towards her neck. Ron sucked in a sharp breath and reached up to stroke Hermione’s forehead softly. She jerked awake and her chocolate brown eyes darted around in panic for a few moments before landing on her boyfriends face. She sighed in relief and shut her eyes, reaching up to grab Rons hand. She took a deep breath and Ron came a bit closer, pulling her into his arms as he did.  
“Oh Ron,” she whispered in a shaky voice. She buried her head into his chest and took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down. “It was horrible. I was back in the manor. She wouldn’t let go. I couldn’t- she tried to-“ Hermione stopped herself and Ron felt tears soak through his shirt.   
“Come on ‘Mione,” Ron stood and grasped Hermione’s hands. She looked up with watery eyes and allowed Ron to help her stand. He led her to the couch and Hermione couldn’t help but smile. He would love to cuddle all of her memories away, she thought fondly and giggled quietly. Ron smiled at her, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, as he guessed to where her thoughts lead her.   
Ron settled onto the couch and Hermione smiled at him before lying beside him, well more on top of him. Ron wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and buried his face into her curls viciously.   
Hermione laughed and pushed Ron back. She looked at him for a moment. She looked at the small quirk of his lips. The vibrancy of his blue eyes. The dozens of freckles littered across his face. His slightly mused red hair and the one piece of hair in the front that always decided to stick up. She took in the way he looked at her. The way he held her. The way he just radiated warmth. She admired the man she loved.   
Hermione stretched up and pressed a sweet kiss to the gingers lips, smiling as she felt his hand automatically raise to cup her cheek. She pulled back and looked into Ron’s eyes, happy but with a hint of confusion.   
“What was that for?” He asked her, bending slightly to bump their noses together. She smiled and raised a hand to rake through his thick hair.  
“Because I love you,” Hermione said quietly. Ron smiled and bent to place a chaste kiss onto the brunettes lips. They both smiled into it and when Ron pulled back Hermione gave him a smile.   
“What was that for?” Ron gave Hermione a crooked smile and shifted on the couch to pull his girlfriend closer.   
“Because I love you.”  
All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drarry for number 2, hope you enjoy :)

Sunlight streamed through open curtains and lit up a sleeping pair of boys, contentedly curled up with each other. One with white blond hair and the other with curly black. They lay on top of the covers, the brunet with his head on the chest of the blond and the blonde arms wrapped around the others waist.   
The blond boys eyebrows furrowed softly and he sniffed once before being thrown into a coughing fit. He sat up and the other boy jerked awake, bright green eyes flickering around before settling on the blond boy with a look of concern.  
“Draco?” He said groggily. The blond waved his hand dismissively and started taking deep, shaky breaths. The brunet sat up and put a reassuring hand on Draco’s back. “I’ll get you some tea.” Draco nodded and slumped against the headboard, completely fed up with this cold.  
The brunet quickly made his way to the kitchen and put on a kettle filled halfway with water. He waved his hand in a flourish and steam immediately began to pour out of the spout, making a sharp whistling sound as it did. He quickly grabbed a mug and a homemade tea packet, placing the packet in the mug with the string dangling out. He poured the water in the mug carefully, filling it three-quarters of the way and walked back towards the king sized bed. After handing Draco the mug, who took it gratefully with slightly watery eyes and a tired smile, he settled back onto his side of the bed, watching the blond worriedly.   
“Thanks babe,” Draco whispered hoarsely. He took the mug gratefully and put it to his lips. After taking a tentative sip, he hissed and set the mug on the bedside table.  
“Watch out, it’s hot,” the brunet stated with a lazy smirk. Draco glared lightly and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.  
“None of your sass today, Potter,” The brunet laughed and crawled over to the blond, wrapping his arms lightly around his torso and placing his chin on the others chest.   
“Hey, you’re as good as a Potter right now,” Draco smiled and threaded a hand the the brunets hair.   
“It’s Potter-Malfoy and it’s not for another two weeks.” The both shared a smile and stared at each other for a while, both green and icy blue eyes communicating in ways that words cannot.   
“No cold feet?” Draco frowned at his partners words.   
“Of course not!” He said maybe a bit too loudly. He frowned deeper and tightened an arm around his partners waist. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”   
“What? No! No of course not!” The brunet exclaimed frantically. “I was just making sure.” Draco breathed out a sigh of relief and placed a hand dramatically on his chest.  
“Merlin, Harry. Don’t do that to me.” Harry just smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the blonds lips. “Ah ah ah, no kisses I’m sick.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
“You know I don’t get sick.” Draco huffed and stared hard at Harry.  
“Yeah, well, it’s gonna be your luck that you get sick on the eve of our wedding. We don’t need that, Mother will throw a fit.” Harry chuckled.  
“Your mother seems like more of a mother hen the Mrs.Weasley. But she was ecstatic that we allowed her to plan the wedding.”   
“Yeah, she likes doing these kinds of things, did it all the time when I was younger. But after fourth year, well you know what happened.” Draco glanced at Harry before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headboard. Harry just hummed sadly and traced patterns on the cloth of Draco’s shirt.  
Draco sniffed a couple times and let out a few pitiful coughs before sitting up, Harry’s sitting up as well, and walking into the bathroom. Harry quickly ran to kitchen and made himself his own mug of tea before settling back into bed, under the covers this time. Draco came out moments later and got under the covers, scooting down to be able to place his ear above Harry’s heart. They sat in silence for a while, Harry drinking his tea and running a hand through Draco’s hair, Draco simply accepting the affection. Draco sniffed once more before he spoke in a whisper.  
“Sing for me?” Harry paused and looked at the top of the blonds head. He smiled and reached over to place his tea on his bedside table.  
“Sure. What song?”  
“You know which one,” Harry chuckled, he did know but he always asked. He cleared his throat once and pulled Draco tighter to him.   
“Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you,  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you...”


End file.
